EN UNA TARDE ABURRIDA
by Yunuen 69
Summary: las cosas que puedes llegar a descubrir por empezar una broma.


.

Fic especial por mí

**PRIMER ANIVERSARIO**

.

Hoy cumplo un año de haber llegado a la sección de Saint Seiya.

¡Dioses!

¡Cómo vuela el tiempo!

Gracias a todos los que han leído mis fics y gracias por tus comentarios y también agradezco a los anónimos, y sobre todo gracias por la paciencia que me has tenido para las actualizaciones.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Es un fic breve pero espero que sea de tu agrado porque fue la única idea que me dio mi musa; tiene un ligero toque de humor negro.

^.^

**Disclaimer**:

Los personajes de SAINT SEIYA no me pertenecen.

Yo soy fan de los Caballeros del Zodiaco desde los 9 años,

y es por este amor de fan que escribo y no para ganar dinero;

también escribo para hacerte pasar un rato agradable,

a ti estimado lector,

que pasas a leer mi divagación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**EN UNA TARDE ABURRIDA…**

Ahí están en la sala cinco guapos chicos.

El chico guapo de cabello negro y el chico guapo de cabello rubio están cada uno sentado en un sillón; el chico guapo de cabello castaño ha preferido tumbarse sobre su panza en la alfombra; y el chico guapo de cabello azul está sentado al lado de su hermano, el chico guapo de cabello verde, en el sofá.

Para pasar la tarde, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki están viendo un programa en la televisión nomás por verlo.

Como el programa no es tan interesante, a Hyoga se le acaba de ocurrir que puede molestar a alguien.

- Trajiste a Doraemon a ver la tele, Seiya. –

Seiya ve el programa teniendo en sus brazos el muñeco de peluche del personaje de la serie animada que le gustaba cuando era un niño (yo diría que le sigue gustando ese personaje n.n).

- Doraemon también se aburre estando encerrado en la habitación. – se excusa Seiya – Es justo que también se distraiga viendo tele. -

- Bueno, - dice Hyoga con una sonrisa de travesura porque se le ha ocurrido otra idea - tú, yo… - se levanta de su asiento, se agacha donde está Seiya… - y Doraemon – le arrebata el muñeco - podríamos jugar a las escondidillas. – se incorpora y retrocede lentamente.

- Espera Hyoga. – Seiya se pone de pie.

- A ti te toca buscar. – dice Hyoga dispuesto a echar a correr sin que Seiya le diga si quiere jugar o no.

- Doraemon quiere terminar de ver el programa, y yo también. –

- Pero si está aburrido. –

Seiya permanece serio, esperando que Hyoga entienda que no quiere jugar.

Hyoga prefiere seguir con la broma.

- ¿Verdad, Doraemon, que quieres jugar a las escondidillas?

Hyoga va a mover la cabecita del muñeco para que parezca que dice que "sí quiero jugar a las escondidillas, amigo Hyoga", pero, ya que Hyoga no es el único que está aburrido…

- Yo creo, - dice Ikki con una mueca picara – que tienes envidia, Hyoga, porque Seiya tiene un muñeco de peluche, y tú no. –

- ¡¿Qué?! –Hyoga grita, entre apenado y enojado.

- Sí. Por eso le has quitado su muñeco a Seiya, para tenerlo un rato. –

- No es verdad. – le responde ciertamente ofendido.

Camina hacia Ikki, y de paso, le devuelve el muñeco a su dueño.

Hyoga se para frente a Ikki con las manos en la cintura.

- Si yo tuviera un muñeco de peluche, no sería un lindo gatito azul, sería un oso blanco, un pachoncito oso polar. –

Dice Hyoga como esperando que con eso los otros crean que:

1. No le tiene envidia a Seiya.

2. Él no tendría un muñeco tan tierno como el que tiene Seiya.

- Un osito polar, ¿eh? – pero Ikki no cae en la treta.

Como si un osito fuese menos tierno que un gatito :3

- Claro, – Hyoga todavía lo afirma – porque me recordaría a Siberia y a todos a los que amo. –

La mueca de burla se le borra a Ikki y los demás se tensan.

Se ha creado un incómodo silencio.

Todo eso empezó como una broma y puede acabar con los pañuelos Kleenex.

Su Madre, su Maestro, Isaak… ¿cómo podría Hyoga no llorar teniendo tantas personas queridas pero que ya no están con él?

- Pues - alguien más se arma de valor para romper el silencio, pero sobre todo para decir que… - si yo tuviera un muñeco de peluche - dice Shiryu – sería un tigre. –

Los otros lo miran detenidamente.

Un tigre, justo como el que emergía en la espalda de su Maestro (que además fue un padre para el Caballero Dragón), cuando elevaba su cosmos.

Se dan cuenta que Shiryu habla con sinceridad.

Las caras serias se borran, la broma acaba y los otros asienten con una sonrisa aprobando la elección de Shiryu.

- Yo tendría un perrito, – admite Ikki - un perrito de largar orejas. -

Ahora quien atrae la atención es el chico alto, fuerte y de cabellera azul.

También ha sido sincero con los demás.

Los otros asienten sabiendo que, de todos, Ikki no tiene ningún grato recuerdo de quien lo entrenó durante esos largos seis años, pero eso no es excusa para no participar en el curioso juego al que han llegado.

- ¿Qué peluche – Hyoga le pregunta a quien falta revelarse ante sus amigos – te gustaría tener, Shun? –

- No lo sé. –

Shun responde demasiado rápido y tajante pero con tranquilidad.

Todos lo miran sorprendidos.

Siendo Shun el chico con el corazón más noble de todo el mundo… ¿no tiene idea de qué muñeco de peluche le hubiese gustado tener?

- Para ser sincero... – lo que no quiere decir que no va a revelarles algo a sus amigos – Como Ikki, siendo niños, siempre me decía que debía volverme fuerte, nunca llegué a desear tener un muñeco de peluche. –

Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya miran con semejantes ojotes a su estimado amigo, aquel que esperaban que sería el primero en levantar la mano para poder decir qué muñeco de peluche tendría.

Pero ahora ya saben por qué Shun nunca ha deseado tener uno.

A Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya se les pasa la sorpresa; ahora voltean a ver a Ikki.

Ikki de inmediato siente las miradas de sus amigos, que de ser lanzas, ya lo hubieran atravesado de lado a lado.

- Yo… - dice Ikki con temblor en la voz.

En un parpadeo, unos furiosos Shiryu y Seiya (que ha dejado a su muñeco en uno de los sillones) ya están al lado de un furioso Hyoga (acuérdate que él ya estaba frente a Ikki).

¿Cómo fue posible que Ikki impidiera a su hermanito soñar como sueña cualquier niño?

- Yo… lo hice p… por su bien. – dice Ikki a la defensiva y sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

Ikki puede ser muy valiente a la hora de enfrentarse al enemigo, pero enfrentar la furia de sus amigos…

- Es verdad. – Shun se levanta pronto y se interpone entre sus amigos y hermano – Ikki lo hacía por mi bien. –

- Eso lo entendemos, Shun. – le dice Hyoga ya tranquilo, y lo aparta…

… pero la verdad, sólo lo está distrayendo…

¡Shiryu y Seiya se le van a encima a Ikki para estrangularlo!

¡Pero Ikki pega el brinco del sillón y se les escapa!

- ¡Y presumes que proteges a tu hermano! – le recrimina Shiryu.

- ¡Eso no es ser un buen hermano mayor! – le recrimina Seiya.

Hyoga deja a Shun para ir en persecución de Ikki.

- ¡Vuelve Pollo, para que te desplumemos! – le exige Hyoga.

Pero hasta crees que Ikki va a regresar para que lo desplumen.

Ikki no vuelve, pero sus amigos llegan a atraparlo justo cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta hacia su salvación.

Mientras tanto, Shun se parte la cabeza pensando en qué muñeco de peluche podría decir que le gustaría tener para que sus amigos dejen en paz a su hermano mayor…

… pero no se le ocurre cuál podría ser.

Así de traumado lo dejó Ikki.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A**:

**1**Si no sabes por qué Seiya tiene un muñeco de peluche, te invito a que leas mi fic El Regalo de Cumpleaños.

**2**Pensar en el muñeco de peluche para Hyoga fue sencillo. En un capítulo de la primera temporada pero antes de las Doce Casas, Athena les da un descanso a sus Caballeros, e Hyoga aprovecha para ir al zoológico y visita a los osos polares. Recuerdo que él disfrutaba con singular alegría de poder "saludar" a estos animalitos.

**3**Para Shiryu estuve pensando en un tigre, por su Maestro, o en un oso panda, por haber entrenado en China, pero preferí el tigre para que así todos tuvieran un peluche diferente,

por eso para Ikki sería un perrito, y para Shun, creo que estaría bien un conejo (sí, he leído los fics donde él tiene un conejo de peluche n.n).

.

Sí sentí penita porque Ikki presionaba a Shun para que aprendiera a defenderse, pero se pueden escribir fics chuscos como éste para parodiar esos momentos.

Y no te preocupes por Ikki. Sí lo despluman, y bien bonito, pero Shun deja de quebrarse la cabeza, llega a salvarlo, y hacen las pases.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


End file.
